


Weight of the heart

by threedices



Series: Naruto rare pair bingo [17]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Goddess Haruno Sakura, Inspired by InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Kidnapping, Kitsune Uzumaki Naruto, M/M, Minor Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Minor Inuzuka Kiba/Uzumaki Naruto, Minor Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-05 07:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threedices/pseuds/threedices
Summary: Rin is a healer and a good friend, which means she helps a snake demon, her best friend, a demon hunter and the boy who came  from the future.The end result are at least two weddings and four couples.





	Weight of the heart

When Rin had found the injured snake demon in the woods, she was prepared to die for her folly.

But he was a healer, healing was her calling.  
And not all demons were evil.  
They just didn't like humans most of the time.

"I only want to help you."  
She narrowly avoided the acid he spit in her direction.

"That was very rude."

"Do you truly think me so stupid, little priestess? I know that if come near enough, you will try to end me." 

Rin sighed.  
Wanting to help those who didn't appreciate her help was exhausting.

"These woods are the territory of the slug princess. She won't take kindly to another demon encroaching on what is hers." 

It was a gamble, but maybe fear for his safety would make him reconsider.  
Rin knew that some people, not only demons, were just too proud for their own good.

"I know whose woods these are. Who do you think I fought against?"  
There was a strange note of pride in his voice.  
As if losing against Tsunade-hime was a badge if honour.

"Why are you still alive, then?"  
Rin knew that Tsunade-hime usually killed all her enemies, and melted their bones into sculptures that could chill your blood.

The demon paused. "She remembers me more fondly than I do her."

That sounded... strange again. Like a lie he told himself, but knew better than to believe.

Rin sighed. "At least let me heal your leg. Then you can leave."

He laughed, sharp and mocking. "Healing my leg won't help me, little priestess."

"Why not?" Talking to him was frustrating. Slow and full of secrets he didn't quite tell.

He snorted and gesture to his hip.  
"It's shattered, my spine is cracked as well. I won't leave these woods anytime soon."

"Oh." Rin faltered.  
Those were serious injuries, nothing easily fixed.

Trying to, might even get her o Tsunade-hime's bad side.

"I want to try anyway."

The demon watched her, a strange glint in his eyes.

"Very well," he said, "who am I to stop you?"

His voice was light and mocking not showing the pain he myst undoubtedly be in. 

Rin slaved away for months to get him back on his feet, with him vicious and snarling when he wasn't sharp and mocking.

She managed it, though, in spite of his attitude, or maybe because of it.  
She was much more stubborn than her sweet face implied.

Never once did he tell her his name.

When he could move again, stand and walk again, he gave her a curt nod.

"If you ever come to the caves of Lord Orochimaru, tell the you aided me. I will offer you a favour."

"You could just give me your name." 

He smirked. "Oh, but a favour is a more useful thing than a name."

A few years later, when she helped a time traveling high schooler fight demons, she agreed.

She had met Sasuke after he came fresh through the well, fallen through from his own time.

Obito had asked her to teach the kid.

"I could do it, but he drives me up the walls, Rin. It's just like Kakashi all over again."

Obito had the duties of his shrine as well, so she took pity on him and agreed.

He was right that the boy was quite similiar to the demon hunter they had met while traveling to another shrine, but for her the similarities were more nostalgic.

"Why does it take so long?"

"Patience, Sasuke-kun, all in due time." 

"I don't *have* time."

"Why are you in such a hurry?"

He was reluctant to say, but after a while she wore him down.

"My brother has been kidnapped. I need tk find him."

"And you're sure ge is here, in the past?"

"He was kidnapped by monsters. Demons. No one believed me and I got years of therapy for it."

Rin didn't know what therapy was, but knew better than to ask.  
"I'm sorry for your loss."

Sasuke looked furious. "He's still alive and I will find him."

He stormed out before she could ask him how he knew.

They went to search for Sasuke's brother picking up a few friends on the way.  
Naruto, a kitsune who had lost his parents to a great battle, Sakura as minor goddess who wanted to use her power to do more good, and Rin even met Kakashi again, who was hunting a demon that had stolen his father's bones.

A snake demon.  
Lord Orochimaru.

Rin remembered the favour the nameless snake demon still owed her and offered it to Kakashi.

"Let Sasuke take it. Maybe that demon knows where his brother is."  
Kakashi tried to sound gruff, but by now he fooled no one.  
He cared about them.

"Who knows if the demon has any information about Itachi. Chances are higher her can get you your revenge on Orochimaru."

After some arguing and pouting, Kakashi agreed and they sought out the tunnels of the snake lord.

It was enough for Rin to tell her story and the demons guarding the entry took them to their lord.

Rin should have been less surprised that her snake demon turned out to be Lord Orochimaru.

"You came ask for a favour."

Kakashi was halfway through the room, his sword drawn, until anyone could stop him.

Yet, someone did.

The man looked almost exactly like Kakashi.

"Dad?"

Kakashi sounded younger, staring so wide eyed at the man pinning him down. 

"Kakashi." His father let him go immediately, expression torn.  
"Why are you here?"

"I had to get your bones back. How are you even alive?"

"Orochimaru brought me back."

The story was simple in the end.

Orochimaru had loved Sakumo once, but Sakumo had chosen to marry his human wife.  
Heartbroken, but too proud to ask Sakumo to stay, Orochimaru had gone to rule his territory, trying to forget.  
Though, when he heard that Sakumo had died sacrificing himself, Orochimaru saw a chance to rekindle their love and stolen the bones the bring Sakumo back.

"Why haven't you left? You could have back."  
Kakashi said, angry and accusing.

Sakumo sighed. "I was dead. I would have scared the people who knew me with my return."

Kakashi grudgingly conceded.

They left Kakashi's father there, with reassurances from him that he was happy to stay and would like Kakashi to visit again.

Orochimaru had even given them some hints where they could find Itachi.

They went to the tengu for answers and found out that Sasuke was the reincarnation of their leader's brother.

"I had to make you come to me," the tengu leader said, "you are Izuna's reincarnation."

Not only Rin thought that was a stupid reason.

"I am not your brother. Now give me back mine."

Sasuke wouldn't relent and it almost came to a fight.  
The only reason no one got hurt was because Madara still loved his brother and wasn't willing to fight his reincarnation.

He released Itachi, who was all too happy to return to his studies.

"I am going to be an veterinarian," he told Rin, while they watched Sasuke refuse Madara's offer to come and visit again.

The way back was almost uneventful in comparison, if one didn't count the short kidnapping of Naruto that ended in a dog demon courting him.  
Naruto promised to come back for wedding, quite pleased with his future groom and pack.

When they parted with the pack, Sakura looked wistfully into the direction her shrine lay and soon after she left to go back to her wife.  
"Ino is a priestess, as well," she said, her smile fond and proud, "she always arranges fresh flowers as an offering."

Kakashi said his goodbyes to go back the snake lord's lair when they came near there.  
"He's still my father, dead or not."

Rin and Naruto brought Sasuke and Itachi back to village and then Naruto went to find Kiba and his pack.  
"It was a very nice kidnapping," he said, before leaving with a cheerful wave.

Obito was glad they came back in one piece but not sorry to see Sasuke go.

"Itachi is nice enough, but Sasuke..." He shook his head. "Can't believe you made ut all the way back and again without strangling him." 

"Oh, I quite liked him. Maybe I even want some black haired, black eyed children myself," Rin said.

She winked at Obito and laughed when he went cherry red in the face.

Maybe that was even enough of a hint to get him to propose to her.  
Soon.

After a week of watching Obito agonise in indecision, Rin did it herself.


End file.
